


Olen minä sua katsellut

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex, mut ilmeisesti tosi pitkä ainakin, mä en oikeen tiiä mitä tää on
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Koskiluotoficci vol. 8749286





	1. Chapter 1

Helsingin keväiset äänet kuuluivat avonaisesta ikkunasta. Kariluoto katseli neljännen kerroksen ikkunasta alas kadulle. Hän odotti Koskelan saapumista hänen luokseen. Hän tulisi näkemään miehen ensimmäistä kertaa sitten rintamalta pääsyn. Siitäkin oli kulunut aikaa jo puolitoista vuotta. Kariluoto ja Koskela olivat lähetelleet kirjeitä toisilleen, kertoen kuulumisia ja muutoksia elämässään. Kariluoto ja Sirkka olivat muuttaneet Helsingin keskustaan pieneen, mutta ylelliseen kolmioon.  He mahtuivat asumaan siellä ihan hyvin, ainakin toistaiseksi. Eivät he olleet perheenlisäystä suunnitelleet, mutta sekin varmasti tulisi hyvin pian ajankohtaiseksi.

Koskelan elämä ei ollut rintamalta pääsyn jälkeen muuttunut juuri mihinkään. Hän jatkoi töitään kotonaan, välillä ajatellen veljiensä kohtaloa. Onneksi hänellä oli vielä Juhani ja Kaarina jäljellä. Akseli piti poikaansa suuressa arvossa tämän palattua kotiin hengissä. Elina tapansa mukaan itki ja Jussi murahteli. Kaikki oli hyvin tavallista. 

Mutta tänään hän lähti Helsinkiin. Akseli oli ollut ihmeissään, sillä Vilho oli kertonut menevänsä tapaamaan erästä kapteenia. He olivat luulleet Vilhon jättäneen maanpuolustuksen kokonaan. Onneksi he eivät tienneet pojan perimmäisiä aikeita. 

 

Kariluoto olisi halunnut mennä Koskelaa rautatieasemalle vastaan, mutta Sirkka vaati tätä odottamaan kotona. Kyllä Koskela osaisi kysyä neuvoja, ja sitä paitsi asunto ei ollut edes kovin kaukana asemalta. Sirkka itse oli mennyt ystävättärensä luokse, sillä häntä ei juurikaan miesten jutustelu kiinnostanut. Kariluoto katsoi ulos kärsimättömänä ja odotti tutun miehen saapuva hänen ovelleen. 

Aika kului ja odottaminen kävi yhä piinallisemmaksi. Entä jos Koskela ei saapuisikaan? Kariluoto nousi seisomaan ja suoristi hieman paitaansa. Hän alkoi käydä levottomaksi ja meni parvekkeelle tupakalle. Hän veteli savuja henkeen ja koetti rauhoittua. Hän toivoi kuulevansa koputuksen oveen, mutta oli hiljaista. Helsingin iltapäivä vain metelöi.

Koskela hyppäsi alas junalaiturille ja katseli hetken ympärilleen. Vai tällaista oli kaupunkilaiselämä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen käynyt missään, joten tämä oli uusi kokemus hänelle. Hän lähti kävelemään rautatieaseman toiselle puolelle. Hän piteli käsissään yhtä Kariluodon kirjeistä, jossa luki miehen osoite. Niin kauniilla käsialalla kirjoitettu, että Koskela oli hieman kateellinen. Koskela harhaili pitkin Helsingin katuja tietämättä missä oli. Koskelan oli vaikeuksia löytää oikea osoite, mutta onneksi kaupunkilaiset olivat sen verran auttavaista väkeä, että kysyttäessä he neuvoivat tien. Koskela kiitti jokaista auttajaa lämpimän hymyn kera. Hän seurasi mahdollisimman tarkasti saamiaan ohjeita, ja vähän ajan kuluttua hän pääsi perille. Hän avasi ulko-oven ja käveli Kariluodon asunnon ovelle. Hän huokasi ennen kuin hän koputti…

Kariluoto seisoi edelleen parvekkeella, polttaen ties kuinka monetta tupakkaansa. Hän nojasi käsillään kaiteeseen ja seurasi kadun liikennettä. Tuttua miestä ei näkynyt. Kariluoto oli aikeissa luovuttaa koko asian suhteen. Ei Koskela tulisi kuitenkaan. Kariluoto iski kämmenensä metallikaidetta vasten ja sähähti muutaman kirosanan. Hän tumppasi tupakkansa ja käveli sisälle asuntoon. Hän istuutui huokaisten sohvalle ja hieroi hieman jännityksen kireyttämiä niskojaan. Kariluoto katsoi ovea. Ei vieläkään mitään.

Koputus. Toinen. Kolmas.

Kariluodon sisällä syttyi innostus ja toiveikkuus samaan aikaan. Hän säntäsi avaamaan ovea. Hän oikaisi nopeasti muutamat housuissa olevat rypyt, ja hän avasi oven.

Koskela odotti oven avautumista hiljaa ja jännittyneenä. Entäpä jos Kariluoto ei olisi kotona? Jäisikö hän odottamaan häntä Sirkan kanssa vai lähtisikö hän etsimään hotellia, jossa yöpyä? Hän laski katseensa lattiaan. Hän oli juuri koputtamassa uudelleen, kun ovi aukeni hänen edessään, ja Kariluoto seisoi hymy kasvoillaan Koskelaa vastassa. Kariluodon suupielet nykivät.

“Tervetuloa…” Kariluoto sanoi. Hän ojensi kätensä kättelyä varten. Ehkä tämä oli liian muodollista. Koskela hymyili ja tarttui Kariluotoa kädestä. Puristus oli yhtä voimakas kuin silloin rintamalla. Kariluoto oli yhtä komea kuin ennenkin. Tuo valkoinen kauluspaita vain korosti miehen piirteitä.

“Pitkästä aikaa.” Koskela hymähti ja hellitti otteensa. Kariluoto nyökkäsi ja ohjasi miestä peremmälle asuntoon. Koskela ei ollut ennen nähnyt näin kaunista taloa, ja hän heti kehaisi sitä. Kariluoto ei ollut varma olisiko pitänyt kiittää vai ei, joten hän päätyi sanomaan jotakin vähättelevää. Se antoi Koskelalle vain enemmän aihetta kehumiseen. Koskela tutkaili hetken paikkoja ihastellen. Pieni kylpyhuone, keittiö, olohuone, makuuhuone ja ilmeisesti jonkinnäköinen työhuone. 

“Otatko kahvia?” Kariluoto kysyi yrittäen vaihtaa puheenaihetta. 

“Voisinhan minä ottaakin.” Koskela vastasi. Hän käveli keittiöön, johon oli sijoitettu myös pyöreä ruokapöytä ja muutama tuoli. Koskela istuutui käskemättä alas. “Mitä kuuluu?” Koskela aloitti keskustelun Kariluodon asetellessa kahvivälineitä pöytään. Koskela vilkuili Kariluotoon päin, mutta ei uskaltanut lukita katsettaan tähän. Viimeisimmästä kirjeestä oli kulunut jo useampi viikko, joten kuulumisten vaihtaminen olisi aiheellista.

“Ei mitään erikoisempia. Olemme eläneet hyvin normaalia elämää. Käyneet töissä ja muuta sellaista.” Kariluoto kertoi asiansa nopeasti ja istuutui Koskelaa vastapäätä. Kariluoto tarjosi kahvia ja pullaa, kuten tapana oli. Koskela tietysti otti “Miten sinulla menee?” Kariluoto kysyi vastavuoroisesti.

“Teen edelleen paljon töitä. Huolehdin maatilasta, isästä ja äidistä myös. Joskus opetan myös nuorempia sisaruksia käyttäytymään.” Koskela naurahti. “Entä Sirkka? Kuinka hän voi?” 

“Erittäin hyvin itse asiassa. Hän ei ole enää unohdellut asioita niin paljoa kuin ennen. Lääkkeet alkavat vaikuttaa.” Kariluoto kertoi. 

“Se on hyvä kuulla.” Koskela vastasi. “Tällaisella maalaispojalla oli vaikeuksia löytää tänne asuntoon. Maalla osoitteet ovat yksinkertaisia, mutta täällä ei.”

Kariluoto nauroi vaimeasti. “En ole koskaan maalla asunut, joten en osaa sanoa tuohon mitään.” Koskela nyökkäsi ja tyytyi vastaukseen. “Mitä sisaruksillesi muuten kuuluu?”

“Hyvää. Juhani itkeskelee välillä Voiton ja Eeron kohtaloa, mutta me muut ollaan päästy siitä jo todella hyvin ylitse. Pienelle pojalle olimme roolimalleja.” Koskela huokaisi ja Kariluoto nyökäytti hieman päätään. 

“Uskon sen olevan melko vaikeaa… Jostakin ylitse pääseminen…” Kariluoto sanoi. Hänen mieleensä muistui sodanaikaiset kohtaamiset Koskelan kanssa. Kariluoto ei kerennyt esittää enempää kysymyksiä kun Koskela kysyi uutta asiaa:

“Muistatko kun tunnustit rakastavasi minua?” Kariluoto oli vetää kahvin väärään kurkkuun. Olipa Koskela suorasanainen, ja siksi Kariluoto hieman kiusaantui kysymyksestä. Hän ei halunnut muistella tuota aikaa, jolloin hän oli ajatellut miehistä toisin. Kariluodolla oli Sirkka ja hän oli päässyt yli Koskelasta. Ei heidän välillään ollut mitään koskaan tapahtunut. Useampi suudelma oli vaihdettu, mutta sen pidemmälle ei menty, sillä Kariluoto veti rajan siihen. “Olen alkanut pitämään sinusta uudelleen…” Koskela tunnusti. Kariluoto laski kahvikuppinsa pöydälle ja näpräsi sormustaan hetken . 

“Niinkö? Sepä… mielenkiintoista..” Kariluoto vastasi hieman kuivasti. Ei hän sillä mitään ilkeätä tarkoittanut, mutta sanat vain tulivat ulos sellaisella äänenpainolla. “Mutta olen valani vannonut…”

“Minä tiedän sen.” Koskela sanoi ja tarttui pöydän yli Kariluodon käteen. Kariluoto säpsähti hieman ja katsoi Koskelaa silmiin. “En vain voinut olla ajattelematta meitä, kun saavuin tänne. Kaikki muistui mieleeni.” Koskela puhui hiljaa. Kariluoto puristi Koskelan kättä hieman. Mies puhui totta. Osittain Kariluoto oli halunnut tavata Koskelan juurikin tämän asian takia. Että he saisivat puhua ja sanoa ne asiat, jotka jäivät rintamalla ajatuksiin. Kariluodon suu tuntui kuivalta. 

“Olen minäkin meitä ajatellut… Halusin meistä tulevan jotakin, mutta tiesin sen olevan mahdotonta, sillä olin itse menossa naimisiin. Ja olisihan  _ tämä _ ollut laitontakin.” Kariluoto avasi suunsa uudelleen. Jotakin hyötyä lakiopinnoista oli sentään ollut. Hän siirtyi istumaan Koskelan viereen. Koskelasta tämä tuntui hieman omituiselta, mutta hän ei tohtinut miestä siitä häätää mihinkään. Kariluodon sanat sattuivat Koskelaa hieman, mutta minkä mies tunteilleen voi. Koskela nosti kätensä Kariluodon poskelle ja silitti tätä hieman. Kariluoto painautui vasten kosketusta. Ei auttanut kieltää, etteikö tämä olisi hyvältä tuntunut.

“Mitä sinä mietit? Juuri nyt?” Koskela jatkoi kyselemistään. Kariluoto huokaisi ja nosti oman kätensä Koskelan olkapäälle. Hän katsoi Koskelaa suoraan silmiin ennen kuin aloitti puhumisen.

“Mietin meitä… Sitä, mitä meillä oli ja olisi voinut olla.” Kariluoto mutisi. Koskela silitti edelleen Kariluodon poskea. Hitaasti hän kuitenkin hivutti kättään kohti toisen niskaa. Kariluoto siirsi tuoliaan lähemmäksi. “Luulin päässeeni yli sinusta, mutta kun päätit tulevasi tänne… tajusin, että rakastan sinua edelleen. Tämä puolitoista vuotta erossa sinusta sattui.” Kariluoto otti Koskelan kädet omiinsa ja puristi niitä hieman. Koskela värähti hieman yllättävää kosketusta. Koskela puri huultaan ja silitti miehen käsiä. “Sinua oli ihana pitää sylissä… ja suudella…” Kariluoto sanoi varoen. Koskela henkäisi hieman. Nuo telttojen pimennossa vaihdetut suudelmat palasivat mieleen. Hän oli halunnut Kariluotoa niin paljon silloin, ja hän halusi miestä edelleen. Hän hellitti käsien otteen ja nojautui antamaan Kariluodolle suukon. Kariluoto säpsähti äkkinäistä liikettä, mutta pian suuteli miestä uudelleen. Kariluoto nousi Koskelan syliin istumaan, painaen kätensä tämän niskaan. Huulet viipyivät Koskelan suulla vähän kauemmin kuin äsken. Suudelmat olivat kevyitä ja nopeita, mutta ne välittivät molemmille kaikki salatut ja tukahdetut tunteet vuosien varrelta. Koskela liu’utti käsiään pitkin Kariluodon paidan selkämystä. Kariluoto ei pahastunut hyväilystä, vaan pikemminkin innostui enemmän. Hän suuteli toisen huulia, siirtyen leualle, kaulalle ja siitä solisluulle. Koskela äännähti pienesti jokaisen suukon osuessa tämän ihoon. Koskela alkoi avata Kariluodon kauluspaidan nappeja, mutta pysähtyi sitten nopeasti. 

“Oletko sinä varma… tästä?” Koskela kysyi hiljaa. Kariluoto nosti katseensa Koskelan silmiin. Hänessä eli jokin pieni pelko. Oliko Kariluoto varma tästä? Oliko tämä sitä, mitä Kariluoto tahtoi? Hän mietti hetken ennen kuin sanoi:   
“Olen. Olen aivan varma. Tätä minä haluan… Haluan sinut.” Kariluoto kuiskasi. Hän vetäisi Koskelan suudelmaan. Huulet painuivat yhteen ja koko maailma lakkasi olemasta. Koskelan parransänki pisteli leukaan, mutta Kariluoto ei kiinnittänyt siihen enempää huomiota. Koskelan huulet tuntuivat ihanan pehmeiltä hänen omiaan vasten. Kariluoto vetäytyi irti hetkeksi. “Mennäänkö..?” Kariluoto sanoi, samalla nyökäten kohti makuuhuonetta. Koskela virnisti hieman, nosti Kariluodon syliinsä ja kantoi tämän makuuhuoneeseen. Kariluoto äännähti yllättyneenä, mutta ei rimpuillut irti toisen otteesta. Kariluoto hymyili Koskelalle ja painoi muutamia suukkoja tämän otsalle. 

Koskela kaatui Kariluodon kanssa sängylle. Jousista kuului epämiellyttävä narina, mutta se ei tunnelmaa latistanut. Koskela alkoi suudella ja hyväillä Kariluotoa. Hän teki sen kaiken mahdollisimman hellästi, ettei olisi vahingossa satuttanut toista. Kariluoto äännähteli hieman, ja se aiheutti Koskelassa hentoa sulamista. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä niin kauan. Hän ja Kariluoto, kahden kesken, jossakin rauhallisessa paikassa ilman mitään kiirettä. Koskela alkoi määrätietoisena availla miehen paidan nappeja. Kariluoto yritti avata Koskelan housuja, mutta siitä ei tullut oikein mitään. Kariluoto päätyi vain nauramaan hieman ja antoi Koskelan avata ne itse. Kariluodon käsien kosketus hänen etumuksellaan oli tuntunut mahtavalta. Koskela riisui omat housunsa ja laski ne lattialle. Koskelan paidan Kariluoto kuitenkin otti omin avuin pois tämän päältä. Hetken hän tuijotteli sanattomana miehen kehoa ennen kuin hän kehui Koskelaa kauniiksi. Koskela meni hämilleen mutta kiitti sitten ja kehui Kariluotoa takaisin. Koskela riisui loputkin Kariluodon vaatteista ja heitti ne epämääräiseksi kasaksi lattialle. Hän painoi kevyen suudelman Kariluodon huulille.

“Olethan sinä varmasti valmis? Etten minä satuta sinua...” Koskela kysyi allaan makaavalta Kariluodolta. Kariluoto hymyili lempeästi, ja painoi suukon Koskelan poskelle.

“Olen minä…” Kariluoto puhalsi ilmaa ulos. “Ihan rauhassa vaan... “ Hän kuiskasi ennen Koskelan työntymistä tämän sisään. Molemmat päästivät hennon vaikerruksen suustaan. Kariluoto käänsi päätään taakse, koettaen samalla estää silmäkulmasta valuvaa kyyneltä näkymästä. Koskela kuitenkin huomasi sen ja hänen kasvoiltaan paistoi huoli.

“Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut…”

“Shh, ei se mitään.. Kerran se vain kirpaisee..” 

“Koeta olla mahdollisimman rentona…” Koskela lausui sanoi puoliääneen. Hän koetti tehdä Kariluodon olon mahdollisimman mukavaksi ja siksi hän alkoikin hyväillä miehen sisäreittä kevyin liikkein. “Tuntuuko tämä hyvältä?” Koskela kysyi. “Sanot vain jos jokin ei tunnu mukavalta.” Kariluoto mumisi jotakin hyväksyvää, ja kehotti Koskelaa liikkumaan varoen.

Kariluodon pää oli pilvissä. Hän rakasti tuota miestä, ja halusi osoittaa rakkautensa tälle. Hän kohottautui hieman ja suuteli miestä syvästi. Kariluoto äänteli Koskelan huulia vasten tämän liikkuessa hänen sisällään. Koskelan käsi liukui ylemmäs Kariluodon reidellä, ja pian se eksyi Kariluodon vatsalle. Hän piirsi sormillaan kuvioita tämän iholle, ja Kariluoto tuntui ääntelyn perusteella nauttivan siitä. Koskela henkäisi itsekin muutamaan kertaan. Kariluoto sai hänet tuntemaan kaiken toisin. Tämä kaikki tuntui niin paljon paremmalle Kariluodon kanssa kuin jonkun naisen. Kariluodon voihkaisuihin sekoittui myös henkäyksiä ja kirouksia. Koskelasta tuntui huvittavalta kuunnella Kariluodon ääntelyä, joka oli hänen ansiotaan. Koskela kumartui suutelemaan Kariluodon kaulaa, ja sekö vasta saikin Kariluodon heikoksi. Hän henkäili tihenevään tahtiin ja tarrautui yhä tiukemmin Koskelaan kiinni.

“Vil..ho..” Kariluoto vaikersi. “Minä..” Kariluoto laukesi. Kovan tärinän saattelemana hän rutisti Koskelaa lähelleen. Koskelalla oli vaikeuksia olla laukeamatta, mutta päätti kuitenkin taistella vielä hetken.

“Sa-saanko minä..” Sanat takertuivat Koskelan kurkkuun. Hän ei kestänyt enää.

“A-anna… Anna mennä..” Kariluoto sanoi kiihtyneen hengityksen ja vaikerruksensa lomasta. Koskela puristi Kariluodon kättä, liikahti vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin laukesi Kariluodon sisään. Voimakkaat hyvänolon aallot virtasivat Koskelan lävitse ja hän päätyi muutaman kerran voihkaisemaan tyytyväisyyttään. Kariluotokin äänteli voimakkaammin viimeisten työntöjen aikana. Koskela myös puristi hänen kättään paljon tiukemmin. Kariluoto tunsi Koskelan nesteen sisällään, kun tämä veti itsensä pois. Olo tuntui hieman tyhjältä.

“Kiitos...“ Kariluoto kuiskasi vetäessään Koskelan lähelleen. Koskela ei vastustellut. Hän hengitti raskaasti laskeutuessaan Kariluodon viereen makaamaan. Kariluoto otti yöpöydän laatikosta nenäliinan ja pyyhki sillä enimmät tahrat pois. 

“Pitäisikö meidän puhdistautua?” Koskela kysyi varovasti. Hän koetti tasata hengitystään. Kariluoto käpertyi Koskelaan kiinni ja silitteli Koskelan ihoa. 

“Ei mennä vielä.. Tässä on hyvä olla.. Saadaan olla ihan rauhassa, kerrankin..” Kariluoto kuiskasi, edelleen hengittäen nopeasti. Kariluoto tunsi pientä syyllisyyttä pettäessään Sirkan tällä tavoin, mutta Koskela oli se oikea hänelle. Hän joutuisi pitämään yllä kulissia. Ennen pitkää sen joku kyllä huomaisi.

“Väsyttääkö sinua? Voidaan me nukkuakin..” Koskela sanoi. Kariluodon silmät alkoivat painua vähitellen kiinni ja hän mumisi nukahtamisesta jotakin. Koskela suukotti kevyesti miehen huulia ja veti peiton heidän päälleen. 

* * *

Kariluoto rutisti miestä itseään vasten, ikään kuin toivoen, että tämä jäisi hänen luokseen. Mutta Koskelan oli palattava takaisin Pentinkulmalle.

“Nähdäänhän pian uudestaan?” Kariluoto kysyi.

“Pitää katsoa miten pääsen kulkemaan..” Koskela hymyili. “Minun on pakko mennä…” Koskela sanoi vielä. Hän ei uskaltanut suudella Kariluotoa julkisella paikalla. Hän lähti kävelemään poispäin, jättäen Kariluodon seisomaan asemalaiturille. Kariluoto katseli haikeana Koskelan perään tämän lähtiessä astelemaan kohti junaa. Hän kuiskasi vaimeasti tuuleen: “Minä rakastan sinua..”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Koskelan viimeisimmästä vierailusta oli kulunut useampi kuukausi. Sirkka oli havainnut Kariluodon käyttäytymisessä levottomuutta, sekä haluttomuutta häntä kohtaan. Sirkka oli kysynyt useampaan kertaan, että vaivasiko miestä jokin, mutta Kariluoto oli vain sanonut kaiken olevan kunnossa. Sirkka uskoi miestään ja päätteli levottomuuden johtuvan vain töistä. Olihan hän itsekin melko stressaantunut töidensä takia. Ei puhelinkaapeleiden yhdistäminen mitään hauskinta hommaa ollut, mutta kyllä sillä elantonsa tienasi. 

Kerran Sirkka toi Kariluodolle Koskelan lähettämän kirjeen ja päätyi kysymään miehestä asioita. Kuka hän ylipäätään oli ja kuinka paljon Kariluoto hänestä piti. Kariluoto oli vähällä paljastaa salaisuuden, mutta hän onnistui nipin napin välttämään sen. Kariluoto kertoi hieman heidän yhteisestä ajastaan rintamalla sekä siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen. Hän mainitsi vain sen, että Koskela oli käynyt täällä  _ ihan huvin vuoksi _ ja tapaamassa vanhaa ystävää. Sirkka oli antanut asian olla, eikä jaksanut vaivata päätään sillä enää enempää. Uskottava se oli, kun aviomies sen noin sanoi. 

Kariluoto ja Koskela olivat alkaneet kirjoittaa enemmän kirjeitä toisilleen ja Koskela oli käynyt Helsingissä useammin. Silloin Sirkan epäilykset olivat heränneet, sillä joka ikinen kerta Koskelan saapuessa heidän luokseen, tai edes kaupunkiin, Kariluoto pyysi Sirkkaa menemään jonnekin muualle. Sirkka alkoi närkästyä tuohon touhuun ja kysyikin asioita suoraan. Hän väänsi itkua ja melkein huusi Kariluodolle. Hän oli vain lopen kyllästynyt salailuun. Sirkkakin tahtoi joskus nähdä Koskelan. Sirkka laukoi totuuksia päin Kariluodon naamaa ja Kariluoto murtui.

“Joka kerta kun hän käy täällä tai sinä käyt  _ sen  _ kanssa jossakin.. Sinä tuoksut niin vieraalta. Ja olet muutenkin etäinen! Mikä sinuun on mennyt?” Sirkka tivasi Kariluodolta itku kurkussa. 

“Minä…” Kariluoto aloitti. Pakko se oli nyt tunnustaa. “rakastan häntä…” Sirkka kavahti taaksepäin ja molemmat vaikenivat hetkeksi, ennen kuin Kariluoto puhui taas. “En tiedä, mitä meidän, siis minun ja Vilhon välillä tapahtui… Me..”

Seuraava ääni oli Sirkan kämmenen läsähdys vasten Kariluodon kasvoja.

“Että sinä kehtaat…” Sirkka sähähti miehelle. Hän lähti vihaisena ja itkuaan pidätellen ovesta ulos. Kariluoto tunnusteli poskeaan. Mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään?

  
  


Koskela oli taas matkalla Helsinkiin, mutta tällä kertaa hän aikoi yllättää Kariluodon. Koskelan perhe oli aavistellut pojalla olevan tyttöystävä kaupungissa. He kyllä tavallaan olivat oikeassa, vaikka suhde ei mitenkään virallista vielä ollut. Tuskin tulisi koskaan olemaankaan, ainakaan tämänhetkisellä Suomen lainsäädännöllä. Koskelalla oli hieman vaikeuksia raha-asioittensa kanssa jatkuvan Helsingissä ramppaamisen takia. Akseli oli antanut hänelle hieman rahaa, että hän tällä kertaa pääsisi käymään “tyttöystävänsä” luona. Tällä kerralla Koskela oli ajatellut majoittua useammaksi päiväksi, ja hän oli ilmoittanut tästä perheelleen kuitenkin hyvissä ajoin. He olivat mielissään sekä vähän vihaisia. Mielissään he olivat siitä, että Koskelalla oli vihdoinkin joku, mutta he eivät pitäneet siitä, että Koskela luisti töistä. Perhe myös toivoi näkevänsä “tytön” joskus. Koskela ei luvannut siitä mitään, sillä suhde ei ollut ihan täysin varma.

Koskela laskeutui asemalaiturille.Täällä ollaan taas.Hän hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin hän lähti kävelemään kohti tutuksi tullutta asuntoa. Hänen ei edes tarvinnut kysyä ohjeita keneltäkään, sillä hän muisti reitin ulkoa. Helsingin kesä oli taipumassa syksyyn. Elokuun viimeisten päivien auringonsäteet lämmittivät vielä hiukan. 

Kariluoto istui sohvalla. Sirkka oli mennyt aikaa sitten ovesta ulos, eikä häntä näkynyt vieläkään. Toivottavasti hänelle ei olisi sattunut mitään. Kariluoto oli juonut puoli pullollista viiniä ahdistukseensa, mutta se ei ollut kovin paljoa auttanut. Sirkan lyönti kuumotti poskea edelleen, ja ajatukset juoksivat sekavina päässä. Hän ajatteli Sirkkaa, Koskelaa, heitä kolmea, avioliittoa, lapsia, omaa epäonnistumistaan, pettämistä…

Ja se sama varovainen koputus kuului jälleen.

Kariluoto nousi sohvalta, ja luuli koputtajan olevan Sirkka. Oven avattuaan hän kuitenkin säikähti hieman, sillä oven takana seisoikin Koskela. Kariluoto hämmentyi eikä saanut sanottua mitään järkevää. Koskela pyysi päästä sisälle ja Kariluoto vain nyökkäsi.

“Mitä sinä teet täällä?” Kariluoto kysyi ohjatessaan Koskelan istumaan sohvalle. 

“Ajattelin tulla käymään pitkästä aikaa. Ei olla nähty kuin kesällä viimeksi. Halusin yllättää sinut.” Koskela sanoi hymy huulillaan. Kariluoto istahti Koskelan viereen ja otti tämän kädet omiinsa. Kariluotoa ei hymyilyttänyt vaan hän pysyi vakavana. 

“Kivasti ajateltu…” Kariluoto päätyi sanomaan. Koskela vaistosi, ettei kaikki ollut ihan kunnossa. Yleensä hänen tullessaan tänne, Kariluoto oli halannut ja suudellut Koskelaa. Tällä kertaa hän ei sitä kuitenkaan tehnyt. Kariluoto nielaisi. “Sirkka... Hän tajusi.” Kariluoto alkoi itkeä ja Koskelan hymy hyytyi. Mistä Sirkka olisi voinut mitään tajuta? Koskela ei edes ollut käynyt täällä sitten kesäkuun.

“Mitä?” Koskela kysyi tukahtuneesti. “Mistä… tänäänkö?” Koskela kyseli sekavia, mutta hän vain halusi vastauksia. 

“No tänään tänään… Se vain tajusi… Tuoksun käyntisi jälkeen vieraalta ja olen muutenkin etäinen… Ja tottahan se on.” Kariluoto nyyhkytti. Koskela päätti vetää miehen halaukseensa sekä koetti rauhoitella tätä hieman. “Sa-sanoin sille, että rakastan sinua. Sitten hän vetäisi poskelle... “

“Onko hän nähnyt kirjeitämme?” Koskela silitti Kariluodon selkää ja rutisti miestä itseään vasten. Heidän kulissinsa oli pysynyt niin hyvin yllä mutta nyt se romahti. Heidän salaisuutensa pirstoutui kuin peili konsanaan. Koskela suukotti Kariluodon itkusta märkää poskea. Hän asettui makuulleen sohvalle ja veti Kariluodon viereensä. 

“Ehkä, en minä tiedä… Ne ovat olleet kyllä siinä pöydällä..” Kariluoto mumisi pyyhkiessään kyyneleitä. Hän painautui ihan kiinni Koskelaan ja piirsi sormillaan tämän rintakehään kuvioita. Sirkka tulisi vaatimaan eroa. Ymmärrettäväähän tuo oli, oma mies pettää toisen miehen kanssa. Miesten välinen kanssakäyminen oli sitä paitsi laissa kiellettyä, ja Sirkka voisi hyvin ilmiantaa heidät. Kaksi vuotta erossa toisistaan olisi aivan liian pitkä aika kummallekaan kestettäväksi. Toisaalta he saattaisivat selvitä myös pelkillä sakoilla.

“Kävi miten kävi, minä rakastan sinua…” Koskela kuiskasi ja suuteli Kariluotoa. Kariluoto vastasi suudelmaan kevyesti. Hän mumisi jotakin vasten Koskelan huulia, mutta he kumpikaan eivät oikein saaneet siitä selvää. Todennäköisesti Kariluoto oli vastannut “minäkin sinua.” Kariluoto käännähti paremmin Koskelan päälle ja jatkoi suutelemista. Koskela ei pistänyt vastaan, vaikka jossakin pään sisällä hän ajatteli seksin olevan sopimatonta tämän tilanteen äärellä. “Älähän innostu… liikaa..” Koskela naurahti. “Ehkä nyt ei ole tälle paras aika…”

“Ole hiljaa…” Kariluoto kuiskasi matalasti ja suuteli miehen kaulaa. Koskelaa kummastutti miehen vastaus, sillä he olivat ennen noudattaneet toistensa rajoja.

“Olen tosissani. Ei nyt.” Koskela sanoi tiukasti työntäessään Kariluodon hartioista kauemmaksi. Kariluoto katsoi miestä hetken pää kallellaan ennen kuin laskeutui takaisin makuulle Koskelan viereen. “Otetaan ihan rauhassa, tämä tilanne on vaikea kaikin puolin, eikä tätä ihan seksillä soviteta.” Koskela sanoi.

“Niin… Anteeksi… Minä vain ajattelin..” Kariluoto mutisi häpeissään. Totta kai hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta ettei nyt ole sen aika.

“Ei se mitään… Onhan meillä useampi päivä aikaa…” Koskela sanoi ja painoi suukon Kariluodon otsalle.

  
  


Ilta kului, ja Sirkkaa ei näkynyt. Kariluoto ja Koskela olivat päivän mittaan keskustelleet kaikesta mahdollisesta, mitä tilanteesta voisi seurata heille ja Kariluodolle ja Sirkalle. He olivat alkaneet henkisesti valmistautua pahimpaan, eli vankilatuomioon. Sirkalla ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään kunnollisia todisteita siitä, että miehet olisivat keskenään mitään tehneet, pelkkä puolittainen tunnustus Kariluodolta. Hän ei ollut saanut Kariluodon kirjeitä käsiinsä. Sirkalla oli vain Kariluodon sanat ja hänen omat päätelmänsä. Kariluoto ja Koskela olivat kahdestaan asunnossa, ja se antoi heille kahdelle tehdä vaikka mitä, mutta he kuitenkin pidättäytyivät tekemästä mitään. 

Kariluoto sijasi vuoteen sohvalle ja kehotti Koskelaa nukkumaan siinä. Jos Sirkka tulisi yöllä kotiin, hän saisi kohtauksen, sillä sohvalla makasi täysin vieras mies. He söivät iltapalan kaikessa rauhassa, ja asettautuivat sitten nukkumaan. Kariluodon teki mieli pyytää Koskelaa nukkumaan hänen vieressään tämän yön. Hän kuitenkin tuli toisiin aatoksiin, sillä jos Sirkka haluaisi nukkua vielä hänen vieressään, siihen olisi tilaisuus. Koskela sanoi hyvät yöt, mutta ei nukahtanut heti. Hänen päässään velloi kaikenlaisia ajatuksia; kauhuskenaarioista onnellisiin loppuihin ja kaikkeen siltä väliltä. Mikään ei ollut varmaa, joten mitään ei oikein ollut tehtävissä. Koskela pyöri sohvalla koettaen saada unen päästä kiinni, siinä kuitenkin epäonnistuen. Hän nousi, kävi keittiössä juomassa ja meni parvekkeelle hengittämään. Helsingin viileä yöilma jäähdytti sekä ihoa että keuhkoja. Hän katseli hiljaista liikennettä, mutta ei huomannut kenenkään tulevan tähän rappuun. Koskela ei edes tiennyt miksi odotti Sirkan saapuvan tänne. Ehkä hän halusi selvittää asiat naisen kanssa, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan tätä tavannut. Koskela hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin palasi sisälle. Hän istui takaisin sohvalle, ja kuuli samalla kuinka avainta väännettiin lukossa. 

 

Sirkka oli päivällä paennut tilannetta kaverinsa Ailan luokse. Siellä Sirkka oli avautunut kaikesta häntä ja Kariluotoa koskevista asioista sekä siitä, mitä hän oli Kariluodosta ja Koskelasta kuvitellut. Aila oli joutunut kuuntelemaan Sirkan kiihtynyttä ja itkuista selitystä tunti tolkulla. Aila ei osannut antaa neuvoja tuollaiseen tilanteeseen, sillä hän ei ollut kokenut mitään vastaavaa. Sirkka oli ehdottanut ryhtyvänsä itsenäiseksi naiseksi, mutta hän oli sittemmin muistanut hajamielisyytensä ja todennut ettei siitä tulisi yhtään mitään. Ilman Kariluotoa hän olisi yksi kaaos. Sirkka oli onnellinen Kariluodon kanssa, joten hän ei tajunnut miksi hän oli mennyt pettämään Sirkkaa. Tai sitten Kariluoto ei ollut tyytyväinen häneen. No, olipa asia miten tahansa, Kariluodon olisi tehtävä valinta. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Sirkka oli rauhoituttuaan jäänyt vielä Ailan luokse. Hän ei vain kehdannut palata kotiin, sillä Kariluoto varmasti olisi saanut kohtauksen. Ilta kuitenkin alkoi hämärtää, ja Sirkan teki mieli mennä, sillä hän ei tahtonut olla vaivaksi muille. Hän kiitteli Ailaa moneen kertaan ennen lähtöään. Aila oli vain sanonut auttavansa ystäväänsä milloin tahansa, vaikka keskellä yötä. Oli Aila pyytänyt häntä jäämään, mutta Sirkka ei suostunut. Sirkan mieli oli keventynyt huomattavasti tuolla käydessään. Hyvillä mielin hän lähti kävelemään kohti kotia. 

Sirkan käänsi avainta lukossa, toivoen Kariluodon yhä olevan hereillä. Hän raotti varovasti ovea ja astui pimeään asuntoon. Hän riisui ulkovaatteensa kuten tavallista, mutta heti päästyään eteisestä hän näki jonkun istuvan sohvalla. Sirkka kavahti kauhusta taaksepäin ja oli vähällä kiljaista, mutta Koskela ehätti sihahtamaan hänelle rauhoittavasti: Kaikki on hyvin, älä pelkää. 

“Oletko sinä  _ se _ … Se Koskela?” Sirkka kuiskasi hieman vihaisesti. Hän käveli lähemmäksi, muttei uskaltanut vielä istuutua alas Koskelan viereen.

“Olen. Vilho on etunimi.” Koskela ojensi kätensä. Sirkka ei halunnut puristaa toisen kättä, ja Koskela laski nopeasti kätensä alas. Sirkka tarkkaili miestä katseellaan ikään kuin analysoiden tuon koko olemuksen.

“Olen Sirkka, kuten varmaankin jo tiedät. Jorman vaimo.” Sirkka totesi kuivasti ja istuutui alas Koskelan vieressä olevalle nojatuolille. “Nukkuuko  _ mieheni _ jo?” 

“Taitaa nukkua…” Tilanne oli molemmin puolin hyvin kiusallinen. Koskela istui rakastettunsa vaimon kanssa, ja Sirkka istui miehensä salarakkaan kanssa. Miten tässä tilanteessa muka pitäisi toimia? Pitäisikö keskustella säästä? “Olen pahoillani. Kaikesta mitä olen aiheuttanut.” Koskela sanoi pahoittelevasti. Ei tilanne mihinkään etenisi, ellei jompikumpi sanoisi asioita suoraan. Sirkka katsoi Koskelaa hieman kummastuneena. Mies oikeasti oli pahoillaan  _ heidän _ suhteensa pilaamisesta. Kaikki oli ollut niin täydellistä ennen Koskelan tuloa kuvioihin. 

“Jaa.. Ei tälle oikein enää mitään voi.” Sirkka sanoi nopeasti. “Rakastatko sinä Jormaa?” Nyt oli Koskelan vuoro hämmentyä. Sirkka ei tosissaan voinut kysyä tuota.

“Minä… oikeastaan…” Koskela takelteli. Kysymykseen oli ihan helppo ja yksinkertainen vastata. “Kyllä… Rakastan..” Koskela sanoi ja painoi katseensa lattiaan. Sirkka huokaisi.

“Jormakin rakastaa sinua. Hän tunnusti sen päivällä.” He kaksi puhuivat kuin ystävykset. Sirkka ei edes kyseenalaistanut sitä, milloin Koskela oli asunnolle ylipäätään ilmestynyt. “Kuinka kauan olette tunteneet, tai mistä tämä kaikki edes alkoi?”

Koskelan ei auttanut muu kuin kertoa kaikki, alusta pitäen. Hän kertoi kaiken rintamalla tapahtuneista asioista, kirjeenvaihdosta ja hänen ensimmäisestä reissustaan Helsinkiin. Sirkka kuunteli kauhulla ja mielenkiinnolla miesten taustaa. Kariluodon ja Koskelan ensimmäisen kerran kuulemisesta hän ei niin kovin pitänyt, mutta onneksi Koskela ei yksityiskohtia edes kertonut. Hän kertoi vain sen, mikä oli tarpeellista. Senkin, että he olivat päätyneet sänkyyn joka kerta, kun Koskela oli täällä ollut. Sirkka kuunteli Koskelaa aina välillä silmäkulmaansa pyyhkien. Kariluoto oli ihan oikeasti pettänyt häntä ja vieläpä miehen kanssa. Koskela pahoitteli moneen kertaan tapahtuneita. Sirkka vain pudisti päätään ja sanoi, ettei sille enää mitään voinut. 

“Miten sinä ajattelit tästä eteenpäin jatka?” Sirkka kysyi varoen Koskelalta. Hän kuivasi viimeisetkin kyyneleet poskiltaan.

“En osaa sanoa. Riippuu siitä, mitä sinä teet Kariluodon kanssa… Jos ette halua erota toisistanne, niin en aio tulla teidän väliinne. On vain parempi, että pysyn erossa teistä.” Koskela sanoi vaitonaisesti. Kariluodon sydän särkyisi kummalla tavalla tahansa.

“Mutta jos oikeasti rakastatte toisianne… Olisi väärin antaa minun jatkaa avioliittoa, jos Kariluoto ei enää rakasta minua.” Sirkka totesi väliin. Koskela kohotti katseensa naisen silmiin. “Olen tosissani.”

“Oikeasti? Etkö aio ilmoittaa meistä kenellekään, onhan se kuitenkin laitonta ja..”

“Kaikki saavat rakastaa ketä tahtovat. Ei se ole minulta pois.” Sirkka sanoi hieman hymyillen. Koskela äännähti hämmennyksestä, mutta kiitti Sirkkaa kuitenkin äkkiä. “Jos te tahdotte toisenne, en minä tuomitse. Tuomitsemisen tekee joku muu kuin minä.” 

“Kariluoto on aviorikoksen tehnyt ja se on rangaistavaa. Samoin on miesten välinen suhde…” Koskela sanoi kesken jääneen lauseensa. Sirkka katsoi Koskelaan ja pudisti päätään.

“Ei meidän ole pakko virallisesti erota. Voimme vain ilmoittaa toisillemme, että tämä oli tässä. Sovussa, ilman tappelua.” Sirkka naurahti. Sukulaiset tulisivat ihmettelemään kaksi vuotta kestänyttä liittoa, mutta minkäs sille voi. Jos rakastuu toiseen, niin sitten rakastuu. Koskela ihmetteli Sirkan suhtautumista kaikkeen. Hän luuli Sirkan raivostuvan hänelle totaalisesti, mutta toisin kävi. “Sitä paitsi. Rakastan itsekin erästä toista henkilöä. En vain ole kenellekään uskaltanut kertoa, edes rakkauteni kohteelle.” Koskela ei ollut enää uskoa tilannetta todeksi. Ehkä kaikki oli sittenkin unta. Koskela puhalsi ilmaa ulos ja nauroi hieman.

“Jahas, ei kai siinä sitten…” Koskela sanoi ja hymähti hieman. “Onko meidän välillä kaikki ihan okei?”

“On on…” Sirkka vakuutteli. “Jormalle pitää kertoa vielä... “ Sirkka sanoi ennen kuin nousi seisomaan. “Oli kiva jutella… Ja selvittää asiat. Jutellaan aamulla lisää..” Koskela nyökkäsi. Sirkka sanoi hyvät yöt Koskelalle ja meni makuuhuoneeseen. Koskela sanoi myöskin öitä ja rupesi itsekin nukkumaan. Onneksi kaikki oli osittain selvitetty, joten nukkumisesta ehkä saattaisi jopa tulla jotakin. Pään sisäinen myllerrys oli saatu kuriin. 

 

Aamulla Kariluoto oli ensimmäisenä jalkeilla. Hän oli tietysti huomannut Sirkan nukkuvan vieressään, mutta hän ei viitsinyt herättää häntä. Kariluoto käveli keittiöön ja laittoi kahvia tippumaan. Koskelakin ilmeisesti nukkui vielä. Ainakin Kariluoto saisi juoda kahvinsa rauhassa. Kariluoto istuutui ruokapöytään istumaan ja katselemaan ikkunasta ulos. Kahvi oli pian valmista, ja Kariluoto kaatoi sitä itselleen kuppiin. Hän joi sen kaikessa rauhassa, sillä hänellä ei ollut mihinkään kiire.

Koskela heräsi keittiöstä kuuluvaan astioiden kilinään ja päätteli Sirkan olevan jo hereillä: Koskela katsoi seinällä olevaa kelloa ja se näytti varttia yli kahdeksan. Koskela nousi sohvalta ja käveli suoraan keittiöön. Keittiössä oleva henkilö ei kuitenkaan ollut Sirkka, vaan Kariluoto.    
“Huomenta…” Kariluoto sanoi iloisesti. Koskela vastasi toivotukseen nopeasti, ja suukotti Kariluotoa poskelle. Kariluoto vetäytyi hieman etäämmälle miehestä. “Ei nyt, ei täällä.” Hän sanoi. Koskela nosti kulmiaan hieman ennen kuin sanoi:

“Ei hätää. Sirkka ymmärtää… Hän ei tuomitse.” Kariluoto naurahti epäuskoisena ja katsahti makuuhuoneeseen päin.

“Ymmärtääkö? Mistä sinä sen tiedät?” Kariluoto puhui kuiskaamalla, ettei olisi vahingossakaan herättänyt Sirkkaa. 

“Me puhuimme illalla. Kaikesta. Meidän suhteesta.” Koskela sanoi tyynen rauhallisesti. Kariluodon suu jäi hämmästyksestä auki.

“Ette herättäneet minua? Olisin minäkin voinut tilanteessa olla paikalla, juttelemassa asiat selviksi.” Kariluoto tuhahti. Koskela laski molemmat kätensä Kariluodon olkapäille. 

“Me saatiin sovittua kaikki. Sirkalla ei ole mitään meitä vastaan. Puhutaan asiat läpi heti kun hän herää, siten saadaan selvyys tähän kaikkeen.” Koskela puhui luottavaisesti Kariluodolle, joka istahti turhautuneena tuolille istumaan. Hän katsoi Koskelaa silmiin ja nyökkäsi kevyesti. Häntä kiinnosti se, miten Sirkka oli Koskelan kertomaan suhtautunut. Ei varmaankaan mitenkään iloisin mielin, ennemminkin pettyneenä ja katkerana. Oma mies oli mennyt ja pettänyt. 

 

Heti Sirkan herättyä, Koskela kävi hakemassa naisen keittiöön. He kaikki kolme istuutuivat pöydän ympärille, vähän kiusaantuneina toistensa seurasta. Koskela aloitti jutun purkamisen, ja Sirkka täydensi hänen sanojaan. Kariluoto kyseli hieman omituisia kysymyksiä, joihin Sirkka ja Koskela yrittivät parhaansa mukaan antaa selitystä tai vastausta. Aikaa kului reilusti, mutta koko asia saatiin selvitettyä hyvin. Sirkkakin kertoi rakastavansa toista ihmistä. Kariluoto oli hieman hämillään tunnustuksesta, mutta hän ei takertunut siihen. Suurimpaan kysymykseen oli vielä vastaus saamatta: kuinka tästä jatkettaisiin eteenpäin? Sirkka ja Kariluoto olivat molemmat eron kannalla, mutta Koskelasta tuntui väärältä olla noiden kahden onnen tiellä. Koskela ehdotti itse, että hän lähtisi ja Sirkka ja Kariluoto jäisivät, mutta he eivät suostuneet siihen. Mitä järkeä oli ylläpitää kulissisuhdetta, jos kumpikaan osapuoli ei enää rakastanut toista? Koskelalla ei ollut tuon perustelun jälkeen vastaväitteitä, ja lopulta hänkin myönsi epävirallisen eron olevan järkevin ratkaisu tilanteeseen. Sirkka ja Kariluoto eivät voisi virallisesti erota, sillä sitten Koskelalle ja Kariluodolle tulisi jälkiseuraamuksia. Kariluoto ja Sirkka molemmat itkivät hiukan päättäessään suhteensa siinä hetkessä. Olihan heillä ollut kaikin puolin upea suhde, mutta sen oli vain hankala enää jatkua. Koskelankin silmäkulmat kostuivat hiukan silkasta onnellisuudesta, sillä hän saisi olla vihdoinkin sen ihmisen kanssa, jota oikeasti rakasti sydämensä pohjasta. Kariluoto ja Koskela vaihtoivatkin ensimmäisen “julkisen” suudelman Sirkan nähden. Sirkka oli onnellinen heidän kaikkien puolesta, ja erityisesti siitä, että asia oli saatu kaikkien kannalta hyvin sovittua. 

Kolmikko vietti päiväänsä yhdessä lautapelejä pelaillen ja jutellen. Illemmalla Sirkka kuitenkin päätti lähteä kertomaan hänen rakkaalleen ihastumisestaan. Kariluoto ja Koskela toivottivat hänelle onnea. Sirkka toivoi, että toisella olisi myöskin jonkinlaisia tunteita tätä kohtaan. Sirkka lähti asunnosta innostusta täynnä, jättäen samalla Kariluodon ja Koskelan kahden. Miehet vaihtoivat merkityksellisiä katseita keskenään, ja ei aikaakaan kun he olivat sohvalla sylikkäin, toisiaan kiihkeästi suudellen.

  


* * *

  
  


“Kaikkitietävän Jumalan kasvojen edessä ja näiden todistajien läsnä ollessa kysyn sinulta, Jorma Juhani Kariluoto, tahdotko ottaa Vilho Johannes Koskelan aviomieheksesi ja osoittaa hänelle uskollisuutta ja rakkautta niin myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?” Pappi lausui juhlallisesti. Tai no, pappi ja pappi. Jonkun suvaitsevaisen kaverinsa he olivat saaneet toimittamaan tämän seremonian. 

“Tahdon.”

“Entä sinä, Vilho Johannes Koskela, tahdotko ottaa Jorma Juhani Kariluodon aviomieheksesi ja rakastaa häntä niin hyvinä kuin pahoina päivinä, aina kuolemaan saakka?”

“Tahdon.”

Sormukset vaihdettiin ja vihkivalat lausuttiin. 

“Voitte suudella puolisoa.” Koskela käänsi Kariluodon itseensä päin ja painoi huulensa Kariluodon suulle. Heidän kutsumansa vieraan hurrasivat takana. Kariluoto vastasi suudelmaan innoissaan. Hän ei ollut päästää Koskelasta irti, ennen kuin pappi puuttui asiaan. “No niin, lopettakaahan jo. Pääsetään seuraava pari vihkytymään.”

Ja seuraavana oli Sirkka ja Aila. Koskela ja Kariluoto näyttivät heille peukkuja, ja miehet poistuivat vähin äänin takavasemmalle. Pappi aloitti hääseremonian uudelleen.

“Olemme kokoontuneet tänään tänne liittämään nämä kaksi ihanaa sielua yhteen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehheii, tästä tulikin kaksiosainen ficci! Keskellä yötä kirjottaminen on parasta hupia mitä tiedän :D


End file.
